Pre-Wedding Jitters
by CallMeMiles
Summary: It's the night before his wedding and Barry is thinking. That can't be good...right? First ever Karry Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to their respective properties**

A/N: Hey! I am back with another story. I am responding to Karry Master's first ever Karry Challenge. If you enjoy Barry/Kara pairing go check their fanfictions. There's also Sigma who has great Karry stories as well, give him a look. They also have a Facebook page: Fanfiction Milma Verse Page

Karry Challenge prompt: On the day before his wedding to Iris, Kara finds Barry having a panic attack.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner ended hours ago, however Barry stayed behind. Lost in his thoughts. He was glad all his friends were able to make it; especially the Legends, since they were constantly going through time.

Barry stood on top of Jitters' rooftop looking over his city. Everything seemed so calm and quiet. With the threat of Devoe floating around, it was nice to enjoy this little peaceful moment. Although, peaceful was the last thing Barry was feeling at the moment. He was thinking. Thinking about how he got here. Thinking about everything that has happened. And as he thought, he felt a small voice in the back of his mind telling him something was wrong.

Barry started to pace the length of the roof trying to figure out what was wrong and how he could fix it but came up short on an answer. He kept trying to pinpoint the source of his worry that he hadn't noticed he started to pace the roof at super speed.

"What has you all worked up?" came a voice from above.

Barry stopped and looked up to locate the voice only to find Kara floating down. She was still wearing the dress from the dinner hours ago.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Barry replied as she landed on the roof, "I was up here just thinking, and I guess my thoughts started to run as fast as I can."

Kara giggled, "Wow, your mind must be in Star City by now." Barry laughed at her joke. "Maybe talking about it might help? And as someone with super-hearing, I've been told I'm a great listener." Kara moved over to stand next to Barry, overlooking Central City's night life.

"And people complain about my power puns." Barry chuckled. Looking out towards the city, he took a deep breath. "I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong here. I'm just trying to retrace my steps to find where I might have made a mistake, but I can't seem to find it."

"Maybe it's just pre-wedding jitters." Barry nodded contemplating Kara's idea, when her laugh brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"Nothing, just the Flash having pre-wedding jitters on Jitters' rooftop." Kara couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. "Kind of ironic don't you think?"

"You're just chalk full of jokes today, aren't you?" Barry asked looking at his friend.

"I guess, you're just making it too easy for me to make jokes." Kara responded.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. It wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded the two heroes.

It was finally broken by Barry.

"Have you ever wanted something your whole life and now that you have it, it isn't as great as you thought it was?"

Kara looked at Barry with confusion, "Um…"

"Like, have you ever wanted a toy. You begged and begged your parents to get it for you. Then when they finally break down and got you the toy, you realize that maybe you actually didn't want the toy?"

Kara was still looking at Barry like he had a third eye on his forehead, but then something clicked. Barry was all alone the night before his wedding day, pacing on a rooftop looking nervous and stressed.

"Barry are…are you having second thoughts about marrying Iris?" Kara asked looking into his eyes.

"I…uh, I…I am." Barry turned away from Kara with a deep sigh, almost ashamed of what he was saying. "Everything seemed perfect; the future newspaper, and the fact that our Earth-2 doppelgangers are married. It should have been enough to seal our fate, but everything that has happened; Flashpoint and Savitar, I feel like Iris and I don't really fit together as well as we thought."

Kara moved closer to Barry. "Hey, it's ok. Things like this happen. Something seems good on paper but when it comes to the real world, it just doesn't work."

"There's more to it." Barry said leaning on the roof rail, tucking his head down.

"Like what?"

"When I went back to normal from my Speedforce haze, Caitlin and Cisco told me what happened in the six months of my absence. Cisco told me how Iris was so against trying to get me back from the Speedforce. Doesn't that seem odd to you? Maybe it's just me but if my fiancé was trapped in some unworldly dimension, I would do everything in my power to get her back. I mean wouldn't you do everything in your power to have gotten Mon-El back?"

Kara quickly looked away from Barry so that he wouldn't see the hurt on her face. The thought of Mon-El still stung. After six months of wishing he would come back, he does; only he's married.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking." Barry tried to apologize.

"No, no it's ok." Kara waved him off. "I get what you mean. If there was a way to get him back before he shot off into the future, I would have exhausted ever possible option."

Barry studied her face. Deciding what to say next.

"There's still one more thing that's stopping me from marrying Iris." Barry said taking a step closer to Kara.

"What's that?" Kara looked up, noticing quickly how close Barry was. He was less than an arm length away. Even though it was night time. She could see the green of his eyes.

"You."

"Me?" Barry nodded as a response.

"Kara, ever since I accidentally jumped to your world and saved you…"

"I didn't need you to save me." Kara interrupted.

"and have you fall to the ground from a sky scrapper without a scratch and have your identity blown? Yeah, you definitely needed saving." Kara chuckled. "Anyway, ever since then, I just feel like we go together perfectly. There's this connection between us. And we always have fun on our adventures, you can't deny that."

Barry turned away from her.

"There's something I've never told anyone about." Kara noticed that Barry looked nervous as to what he was about to say.

"And you're going to tell me?" asked confused, why would he share this secret with her?

"Yes. Uh…you see, when I came out of the Speedforce, I was in a state of limbo. To the outside world I was gone six months, but in Speedforce time it could've been a milenia." Kara listened to Barry's words with anticipation. "When I came to, I told everyone that I only remembered going in to the Speedforce with my mom and stopping the samurai that kidnapped Iris. But that was a lie."

"Then what's the truth Barry?" Kara asked, seemingly on edge.

"I remember my time in the Speedforce. I was forced to relieve my life over and over. Eventually I learned that I was able to change my choices and receive different outcomes. In a lot of my lives, I chose to stay on Earth-38 with a certain Girl of Steel." Although Barry couldn't see it, Kara blushed. "We lived a happy life together. Well a happy enough for two heroes, but we were happy. And now that tomorrow I'm to be marrying Iris, I can't get the thought of living that life…with you."

Barry stepped forward, grabbing both of Kara's hands into his.

"Kara, I am not the type of guy to have a mistress or cheat. I am telling you this right now. I have deep feelings for you and I would really like to explore them. I will tell Iris about not wanting to get married. And I know you are still not over the whole Mon-El and time travel situation. But if you're willing to give this a chance when you're ready; well I am too."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Barry Allen has feelings for her. She would be lying to herself if she said she never thought of Barry in that way before. I mean the two had a lot in common. And he was right, they did have a lot of fun together. So maybe seeing where this went wasn't a bad idea after all.

However, she still was still getting use to her Mon-El ordeal. And the fact that they live on two different Earths makes their potential relationship impossible. But Barry Allen was the impossible, he could make anything happen, right?

"Kara?" Barry's voice brought her back from her own mind. "Can you please say something? I'm kind of losing my mind here." He gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry, sorry." Kara responded shaking her head. "Barry, I am not ready to put myself back out there."

Barry looked down at the ground. Slowly dropping their joined hands. He was about to let go of hers, when Kara gripped his hands again. Barry looked up at Kara.

"But if you don't mind waiting until I am ready, I would like to get back out there…with you that is." Kara smiled.

Barry engulfed her in a hug. She knew she wouldn't be ready a few days, but by the hug alone; Kara knew Barry was going to help her through her rough times.

After a few minutes hugging, Barry let go of the Kryptonian.

"I guess I should find Iris and have a little talk." Barry looked a bit sad

"Hey, it's going to be alright… I think? I don't know, I've never done that before. Gosh, it's going to be really awkward once she finds out an alien abducted her fiancé."

"Gee Kara, you sure know how to give a pep talk." Barry laughed.

"Sorry, I'm sure she'll understand. Just be honest with her." Kara offered as advice.

"God, Joe might kill me and don't get me started on…"

Barry was interrupted by a giant portal opening over Central City. "Oh, this can't be good." Out of the portal came a ship that looked similar to the Waverider. However, this Waverider had Nazi symbols all over it.

"Looks like a hero's job is never done." Kara said gathering her suit from her purse.

"I guess not." Barry sent an emergency alert to all his friends. All hands-on deck for this one.

"You ready for this Flash?" Kara turned to Barry, already suited up.

Barry disappeared and reappeared in his new Flash suit.

Barry grinned at Kara, "Up, up and away"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guess enjoyed that; Please tell me what you think. This challenge is over on August 10th (Friday) If you want to participate: Write a story responding to the prompt at the top. It has to be more than 300 words and it has to have some Kara and Barry romance, otherwise what's the point. Any questions, you can PM CharmedMilliE-Karry Master through here or find their Facebook page mentioned above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So i decided to add another chapter to this challenge to complete it. Just to give you a look to see what happened after. Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the Flash. They belong to their respective properties**

* * *

They knew this day was coming. They had been preparing for this mission for months. They had a fool proof plan. They trained and trained until the plan was perfected. Yet, every cosmic entity seemed to be against them. The mission? Mission: Scarlet.

Barry was currently pacing the hallway at STAR labs feeling helpless. He wasn't there when it all went down. Kara called him, telling him it was time to put the plan into motion. However, he was in an important meeting with Captain Singh he couldn't get out of. It took him another hour until he could leave and get to Kara. By that time, he had missed out on everything. Luckily for him, Oliver had been in town for a visit. He was able to be by Kara's side replacing Barry.

"Barry relax, she is going to be fine. She's done this once before." Oliver said walking out of the cortex and into the hallway.

"I know but I just can't help it. I hate seeing her like this. Makes me feel useless. Damn Singh! The one time he actual schedules a meeting this happens. I should have been there; I knew I should've called out today!"

"Easy there, big guy. Kara is strong. Did everything go as planned? No, but things are still alright. She made it here and things went smoothly. So just re-" Oliver was interrupted by Alex. She came over from Earth 38 to help Caitlin with Kara.

"She's resting right now. You can see her." Alex look exhausted but the smile on her face said that she was content.

Barry was walking to the med bay. It took all his will power to not flash there all willy nilly. Heart beating in his throat. His mind wandering. He couldn't help but think to back how this all started.

 _9 years ago_

 _Barry was in Cisco's work area helping the engineer upgrade their suit. It was strange that even after all these years, Cisco would still claim partial ownership over the Flash suit._

" _How are things with Iris?" Cisco asked as he was adjusting the cowl of the suit._

 _Barry sighed, "As good as they can be honestly. We are both slowly trying to become friends again." It had been a little over a year since Barry told Iris he didn't want to be with her anymore. It was hard for him to give Iris a reason; he didn't want to outright tell her that he fell in love with Kara. In the end he told her he was a different man because of his time in the speed force._

" _That's good. So, when are you and Kara going to stop tiptoeing around each other?"_

 _If Barry was drinking water, he would've spit it out. He looked at his best friend with wide eyes._

" _What? Are you going to tell me I'm wrong? I doubt it. You had me make a chip for Kara's phone so that you two would be able to call and text across the multiverse." Barry didn't know what to say. True, Barry had Cisco make a gadget for Kara's phone so he would be able to talk to her. But he thought the others would think it was for emergencies. Was he being too obvious with his feelings for Kara? "Plus, I looked at the future newspaper when you and Iris split; the byline now says Danvers-Allen instead of West-Allen. What's with the hyphenating? Allen is already a tough last name why add to it; you know?"_

 _Barry barely registered what Cisco said. Danvers-Allen? He marries Kara in the future. She told him she would let him know when she was ready to move on, but to have proof it will happen filled him with so much joy._

 _Suddenly, the breach alarm sounded._

" _Hey guys! Don't mind the alarm it's just Kara, she is here for a visit." Caitlin's voice came from the intercom._

 _Barry looked at best friend with pleading eyes, "Go get her tiger." Cisco winked at him. Barry smiled and hurried to the Cortex._

 _Kara was catching up with Caitlin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the person behind the hand, however, she was surprised when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Upon further examination, she saw that it was Barry who was kissing her. She glanced a look at Caitlin, who had a smile on her face. Kara finally kissed the speedster back. After a few seconds the two separated._

" _I know you said you would let me know when you were ready, but I couldn't hold that back anymore." Barry had taken a step back and was rubbing the back of his neck; a nervous tick Kara had long ago deduced._

 _Kara could only smile as she pulled Barry into another kiss. He didn't hesitate to resipricate the kiss. Once done, the two leaned their foreheads against each other._

" _I guess it's a good thing I was here to ask you to dinner tomorrow night." Kara whispered._

 _Barry chuckled, "Dinner tomorrow sounds super."_

Barry walked into the med bay; Kara was asleep on the bed. He noticed she looked exhausted; sweat still noticeable on her forehead. He knew this day would put her through the ringer, but to see what it did to her broke his heart a little.

Barry's attention was pulled from Kara when he noticed small movement in a bassinet next to her bed. He slowly walked towards it and he could've sworn he felt his heart burst with love.

Wrapped in a pink STAR labs blanket laid his mission for the next 18 years. Scarlet Alexandra Allen laid peacefully sleeping before his eyes.

Barry couldn't believe he was finally seeing his daughter in person. He had been waiting for this moment since he and Kara found out they were expecting a girl.

He heard a quick pitter patter of footsteps coming from the hallway. Barry chuckled lightly as he turned towards the door, knowing what was coming next.

 _7 years ago_

" _Kara! I'm home!" Barry exclaimed as he stepped foot into his house. It was a simple modest house; two stories four bedrooms and two baths located on the outskirts of Central City. Close enough to be near friends and family but far enough to enjoy his life in private. A perfect place for two superheroes._

 _After not getting a response from his wife, Barry looked around the house trying to find her. When he checked the living room, he couldn't help but stop and look at a picture of him and Kara at their wedding six months ago._

 _The two wasted no time in their relationship. Being heroes who are constantly being challenged by evil, they didn't take a single second for granted. They wanted to be with each other and defied all odds to do so._

 _Suddenly, a breach formed behind him and out popped Kara._

" _Oh! Hey! You're home early, I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour." Kara greeted her husband with a kiss._

" _Slow day at the precinct and I'm on stand by if the Flash is needed." Barry responded as he held Kara close by the waist. He took a good look at his other half; something was off about her, but not in a bad way. "There's something different about you today. But I can't put my finger on what it is."_

" _I should have known I couldn't hide anything from Central City's best CSI." Kara chuckled backing away from her husband. "Well, lately I have been feeling a little off; sick actually. I went to Caitlin the other day to see if she could find what was wrong with me. She found something; I was just at Clark's fortress to confirm her findings." Kara was looking at her hands as they were nervously fidgeting._

" _And?" Barry asked a little nervous now._

" _I'm pregnant." Kara looked at Barry with tears in her eyes._

" _Pre-…you're…you're pregnant?"_

" _About 2 months." Tears now dropped onto her cheeks_

 _Barry walked forward and reached out to his wife, "Hey, why the tears?"_

" _We-we weren't planning for this."_

" _True, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy."_

 _Kara wiped the falling tears, "You're happy?"_

" _Of course! I always wanted to have kids. And to know that you will be having my child just makes it even better." Barry grabbed Kara's hands, "I know, it seems kind of rushed, we married after a year of dating, and you moved here from your earth but, I can't help but feel like things are falling in place for us."_

 _Kara pulled Barry into a passionate kiss, "I would do anything to be with you, just as I know you would do the same."_

 _Barry smiled, "We're having a baby!" he picked his wife up a spun her around as she let out a shrieking laugh._

"Dad!" a little boy shrieked as he turned the corner to enter the room.

"Shhh bud, mommy is sleeping right now." Barry whispered as he bent down to pick up his son. He glanced a look at the bed to make sure Kara was still sleeping.

The boy put both his hands to his mouth, "Oops." the little boy muffled

"Come on, I want you to meet someone important." The pair walked back over to the bassinet that held the newborn Allen. "Jay, meet your baby sister: Scarlet Alexandra Allen." Barry carefully leaned his son so he could see into the bassinet.

"She's so small."

"You were once just as small," Came a voice behind them. Barry turned around to see Kara sitting up and looking at them with a tired smile. "How's my little runner doing?" Kara asked as her husband came over with their son still in his arms.

"Good! I was with Grandpa Joe and we got ice cream." Barry carefully placed him on the bed next to Kara.

"Sounds like some fun." Kara wrapped an arm around her son and gave him a small kiss on top of his head. Kara was feeling nothing but joy at this moment. A son, a daughter and a loving husband; she thought it impossible that she would be able to have her own family. But she learned early on that Barry was capable of the impossible.

The Allen family settled in and relaxed until Alex and Caitlin came in with test results.

"Ok, super parents we have news." Alex quipped as she came into the room. "Baby girl Allen is as healthy as they come."

"I am sensing a 'but' coming." Kara said eyeing her sister.

"You would be correct." Caitlin interjected, "This certainly isn't bad news; however, Scarlett here has altered DNA just like little Jay, meaning she will powers."

"Dammit Barry! You and your dark matter altered DNA." Barry looked at his wife in shock.

"Actually!" Caitlin butted in once more, "It's Kryptonian DNA." Barry couldn't stifle the laugh nor could Alex upon seeing Kara's face upon hearing the news.

"Kr- how Kryptonian?"

"Luck? I really can't explain it. When you moved here, we discovered due to the frequency difference in your cells to this Earth, your DNA is submissive compared to Barry's. That's why Jay only has Barry's powers" Caitlin pulled up two scans onto a computer screen. "However, this second scan shows something completely different. When you were pregnant the first time, your cells were still vibrating at Earth 38's frequency. I hypothesize, that the small period after you gave birth when your powers were gone, your body became accustomed to this earth and started vibrating at our frequency."

"In English, please." Barry asked now holding Scarlet in his arms.

"Basically, Scarlett will have both Kryptonian and speedster powers." Caitlin said simply.

"Good luck with that when she hits high school." Alex said as she left the room, the group could hear her laughing in the hall a moment later.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a minute." Caitlin gently squeezed Kara's shoulder on the way out.

Nothing was said for a while. Both parents trying to let the information sink in. Only noise came from Jay's light snoring, as he fell asleep a while ago.

"A Kryptonian speedster." Kara finally spoke

"Yep." Barry responded with pop on the 'p.' "Leave it to us to do the impossible."

"Barry this worries me, so much could go wrong. This in uncharted territory." Barry could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, come on. She has us as parents and a whole family of heroes and vigilantes that will help her, and Jay control their powers. There is no way we can fail." Barry took a look at his daughter, safely snug in his arms.

"Do you think we can really do this?"

"I know we can." Barry leaned in carefully as to not squeeze his new born and kissed his wife.

"We've come a long way." Kara said looking lovingly at her family.

"Yes, we have." Barry sat on the other side of his wife. "And we still have a long ways to go."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
